Vocaloid OneShot Collection :)
by Kagamine Arimonori
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots.


**This is actually based off a personal experience of mine in seventh grade. I experienced h*ll during most of this time, and it was only because my best friend stepped in that the bullying I had experienced was stopped. This one-shot is dedicated to her, not only because she stopped the bullying, but because she helped me out of a little wall I had created around myself when I was in elementary.**

**So thank you, my wonderful friend. You have helped me open up so much, that I was able to talk more and face my fears of socializing.**

**Arigatou...I'll never forget this.**

**Category - Vocaloid**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

- **The Wonders of Google Plus**

**Summary: Rin Kagami is a girl who is constantly bullied every day. She is thinking of transferring to a different school in an attempt to get the bullying to stop. Can her favorite social website and a certain boy help her change her mind?**

**I apologize if I accidently copied anyone. If I have, PM me and I'll take this down.**

RIN POV

I sighed as I walked home from another h*llish day at school. The person that hurts me constantly every day...why can't he give me a break? I want to be left alone. What he does, what he says to me, what he says to everyone else about me...I want it to all end.

He has made me cry. He has beaten me to the ground so many times. He left me, with so many emotional scars, that I want to scream.

He bullies me because I am an otaku. He bullies me because I'm ugly. He bullies me because of my bow.

I sighed, and said, "How can I get the bullying to stop..?"

Suddenly, a thought struck me. Why couldn't I just transfer schools?! If I transfer, then the bullying would stop, right?

I walked the rest of the way home, thinking about the idea of transferring schools.

If I transferred schools, He would stop. He won't know where I've gone.

But if I transferred, I'd be leaving my friends behind.

I scoffed inwardly at the thought. I didn't HAVE any friends. I only hung out with Len Kagamine, and I've never told him about me getting bullied. It won't turn out good, if I did.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't even know I had arrived at my house. I unlocked the door and went straight up into my room.

I logged on to my computer. This was one of the times I was happiest, because I could go on my favorite social network, Google Plus. (name is Rin The Orange)The place is FULL of people, otakus like me, who would happily help you when you were bullied or harassed in any way.

It was the one place I could enjoy myself. I leave hints that I'm bullied. But I never tell the whole story.

But this time, I will.

As soon as the webpage loaded, I clicked "Write Post" and began to write.

After I finished typing, I clicked "Share Post".

It was out there. In the open. For everyone to see.

I yawned. I was so, so tired. I shut down my computer, closed it, and leaped onto my soft, fluffy bed, snuggled up with my pillow, and fell asleep.

LEN POV

"Bye, See you later, Len!"

"See ya, Kaito!"

As soon as Kaito turns around, I stick up the middle finger behind his back.

I know.

I know she's getting bullied by that good-for-nothing, blue-haired ice cream lover. **(A/N: Surprised?)**

I hate it, so, so much.

She won't tell me anything.

Rin...why do you let yourself get bullied? Why do you not tell anyone about it?

Suddenly, a notification popped up on the screen of my phone. It said, "Rin The Orange shared a post with you."

My interest peaked, and before I knew it, I had unlocked my phone and logged in to G+ (name: Banana Kagamine).

This is what I saw:

_"I'm tired. I'm just tired._

_I'm thinking of transferring out of my school, because this person keeps on bullying me and won't stop. It hurts. He breaks the fragile heart that I have. He relentlessly teases me about being an otaku and being ugly. He spreads rumors about me. I hate it._

_I cry myself to sleep every night. When I go to school, he's there, waiting for a chance to strike. _

_I'm scared. I never told anyone about the bullying before. If I had, I would get beaten up. But, now, I'm no longer scared. I'll transfer, and he won't know where I have gone._

_I'm still thinking. Is it a good idea, to transfer?"_

I sat there, in shock, for five minutes.

Rin was thinking of transferring?

No...

I quickly pressed "Comment" and began to type,

_"Rin. Don't transfer. If you do, you'll just be running away."_

I hit "Done" and watched the comment pop up on the post.

Suddenly, I got a notification from Google Hangouts.

_"Rin The Orange: But, I'm so tired of this..."_

I pressed on the notification, and immediately, I was taken to Google Hangouts, where I could talk to Rin more easily.

_Banana Kagamine: Don't transfer, you'll leave behind your friends._

What she said next angered me.

_Rin The Orange: I...don't have any friends...I do hang out with this guy named Len Kagamine..but..if I told him about the bullying..He'd just leave me alone._

I typed a response quickly.

_Banana Kagamine: I won't leave you alone, Rin._

The talk stopped for a good five minutes.

RIN POV ( She woke up from her nap a few minutes before Len got home)

_Banana Kagamine: I won't leave you alone, Rin._

What..?!

So, the person who has talked me out of suicide, who always cheers me up, Banana Kagamine, is LEN?!

I quickly typed:

_Rin The Orange: LEN?! I...didn't know you had G+!_

He responded a few minutes later.

_Len Le Banana: LOL, you couldn't tell? I thought it was obvious! Oh, by the way, don't transfer schools. I'd really miss you..._

_Rin The Orange: I thought...Kaito was your friend? And how exactly did you find out?_

_Len Le Banana: I stalked you after school and saw Kaito beating you up._

_Rin The Orange: You were that person that my mom said took me back home after treating my wounds!_

_Len Le Banana has logged off_

I sighed.

He logged off, huh?

He hates me now...

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs, and opened the door.

Len was standing there, looking a bit flustered. "Hey Rinny."

I blushed a bit and looked away. I actually have a major crush on him, so the reason I never told him is that I thought that he might tell Kaito, and he'll harass me about it in front of the whole school. But now I know that Len is Banana Kagamine...

Len waved a hand in front of my face. "Earth to Miss Orange," he laughed. "Would you like to come with me to the park?"

I smiled. "Sure! Let me get changed."

LEN POV

"Sure! Let me get changed."

She raced up the stairs, bow bouncing on her head. She was so adorable. I really love her, more than just a friend.

But she won't love me like that.

"Lenny? I'm finished."

I took her in. Rin was wearing an orange T-shirt that said "Otaku for LIFE!" She wore her usual short-shorts, and she was wearing sneakers. She smiled at me. "Let's go~!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me outside, and we ran together towards the park, holding hands all the way.

When we got there ten minutes later, I saw something I didn't want to see, and by the way Rin had gripped my hand tighter, she had also saw him.

Kaito Shion. Her tormentor, and my "friend".

"Len? I'm...er...scared..."

I looked at her in surprise. Rinny was never scared. Now I knew the extent of what that b*stard's bullying had done to her.

Speak of the devil.

"Hey Len!"

Kaito came walking up to us, an ice-cream cone in his hand. When he saw Rin, he made a disgusted face.

"Looks like the ugly, bow-wearing, blond-haired, slutty otaku is here as well," He spat. "Why are you here with Len? You know, I don't think that he likes people like you."

I nearly went into rage mode.

"Did you _pay_ him to go out with you? Man, I feel really bad, you're really quite the prostitute."

That was it.

I let go of Rin's hand, walked up to Kaito, and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"If you EVER," I hissed angrily, "Speak, touch or LOOK at her, I will kill you. Got it?"

Kaito hissed. "What's so great about the slut anyway? She's nerdy, ugly, slutty and has freaky eyes."

I answered in a heartbeat.

"She's not ugly, she's beautiful. Her 'nerdiness' that you speak about is what gets her in the top ranks of our school. Last time I checked, she was a virgin (Rin paled a bit). And...I..."

I hesitated. Then,

"I love her."

RIN POV

EH?!

H-He loves me?!

I was in a bit of a shock. He held the same feelings as I did!

Len let go of Kaito's collar. As soon as he did, Kaito spun around and tried to slap me.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the sting.

It never came.

I peeked a bit, and what I saw made my eyes open in shock.

Len's face was turned from the impact of the slap. He turned around towards me, and I noticed he was smiling, with a red slap mark on his cheek. I began to feel tears run down my cheeks, and his smile faltered. He pulled me into his arms. He was so warm. I snuggled into Len's shirt, crying silently. Kaito had run away.

Finally, I choked out, "Y-You love m-me?"

Len pulled back and smiled. Then, he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I slowly kissed him back, a gentle kiss. My very first kiss.

When he pulled away, he said,

"Yea...I really love you, Rin. Be my girlfriend?"

Later on, we walked back home, under the brilliant light of the setting sun.

Holding hands.

Ah, and to think that this all started on Google+.


End file.
